


Без тебя я потерянный мальчик.

by miller891



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Питер Пэн наших дней!AU, магазин кофе!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2061840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miller891/pseuds/miller891
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это просто, Эштон заставляет его чувствовать себя живым. Люк всегда чертовски стремился вырасти и быть взрослым, и поступить в колледж, и добиться вещей, которые он всегда как бы забывал, чтобы насладиться своим детством, пока он не подумал, что стало слишком поздно. </p><p>Но Эштон показывает ему, что никогда не поздно веселиться и вести себя немного по-детски, и это действительно освежает. </p><p>Он нуждался в этом. Он нуждался в ком-то, кто покажет ему как быть ребенком, прежде чем он уедет после лета, чтобы стать настоящим взрослым, и он благодарен за это.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [without you i'm a lost boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1915677) by [rocketshiptospace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketshiptospace/pseuds/rocketshiptospace). 



> Влюбилась в эту работу с первых строчек и вымолила у сочленено добродушного автора разрешение на перевод. Надеюсь, вам понравится так же, как нравится мне :)  
> Совершенно неожиданная концовка.

Люк так готов убраться отсюда.

Он жил в этом чертовом городе всю свою жизнь, всегда мечтая о больших и лучших вещах, о путешествии и роботах по всему миру, и, в основном, просто убраться из маленького сраного короткомыслящего города, в котором он вырос.

И теперь это почти реально. Он только что _закончил_  школу, Бога ради, и ему нужно выдержать еще три месяца лета и накопить денег, прежде чем он сможет уехать и жить своими мечтами.

Все-таки, накопить деньги важно, потому что ему предложили стипендию в университете Англии, но ему нужны деньги, чтобы снимать квартиру и для других вещей. Если он не получит работу и не накопит достаточно денег этим летом, ему придется воспользоваться вторым шансом, которым является университет всего в получасе езды от его дома, который, грубо говоря, не совсем то, к чему он стремится.

Вот почему он обнаружил себя в торговом центре на следующий день после выпуска, спрашивая в каждом магазине и кафе, есть ли у них вакансии для него.

К сожалению, он не единственный, кому пришла в голову блестящая идея получить работу в течение лета, потому что он получал отказы везде с оправданием в виде "У нас уже есть достаточно персонала, простите". Это становилось действительно разочаровывающим, и Люку нужен был перерыв.

Вот как он нашел себя скитающимся по "Неверлэнду" - маленькому магазину кофе, спрятанному в дальнем углу торгового центра. Он никогда не видел его прежде, но магазин привлек его внимание сейчас, и он определенно лучше, чем другие кофейни, потому что он посетил их все, пытаясь устроиться на работу, и это было бы неловко, войти сюда и признать, что он все еще ничего не нашел.

Он вошел в "Неверлэнд" и чуть не споткнулся обо что-то на полу, удержав равновесие в последнюю минуту. Он взвизгнул и посмотрел вниз, только чтобы понять, что его нога только что врезалась в ползающее тело парня, который выглядел примерно на его возраст, со слегка кудрявыми светлыми волосами и яркими зелеными глазами, и Люк моментально перестал дышать.

\- Эй, будь осторожнее, - сказал парень с негодованием, будто это была не его вина, несмотря на то, что он стоял на четвереньках на полу совсем напротив двери без видимой на то причины, как бы там ни было.

\- Извини, - промямлил Люк, протягивая парню руку, чтобы помочь ему подняться.

Парень посмотрел на руку Люка и помотал головой. - Нет, нет, мне нужно сначала найти мои очки, - сказал парень и быстро уполз к столу, заглядывая под него.

Люк нахмурился, но решил пока что не придавать этому значение. У него наконец появился шанс, как следует рассмотреть кофейню. Это было маленькое помещение со столами, расставленными (разбросанными) повсюду. Магазинчик выглядел немного покинутым и изношенным, но это на самом деле работало, заставляя Люка чувствовать себя немного как дома. Он единственный, кто находился внутри, не считая парня за прилавком. Высокого долговязого парня с зелеными волосами, которые ослепляли его.

Парень сидел на прилавке, качая ногами назад и вперед, смотря на Люка так, будто он хотел его смерти, и Люк чувствовал себя немного менее "как дома".

\- Эм, привет? - сказал Люк, подойдя к кассе. Зеленоволосый парень ничего не сказал, просто спрыгнул с прилавка и встал за кассу.

\- Чего ты хочешь?

Люк сглотнул. - Эм, горячий шоколад, пожалуйста, - побормотал он, и парень быстро кивнул, отворачиваясь, чтобы приготовить Люку напиток.

\- Не обращай на него внимания, он не большой фанат, ну, людей, в принципе, - сказал парень на полу. Он посмотрел на Люка снизу вверх с улыбкой и сразу уполз под стол.

\- Ладно, хватит. Вставай, эй, - сказал Люк, подходя к парню, который растирал свой лоб с выражением боли на лице. - Я найду твои очки, - добавил Люк, поднимая парня и сажая его в стул.

Парень хотел было возразить, открывая рот, но потом закрыл его обратно, понимая, что, наверное, действительно будет лучше, если Люк найдет его очки.

Люк нашел их спустя несколько минут, брошенными на углу прилавка. Он передал их парню, который широко улыбался ему.

\- Спасибо тебе! - сказал парень, снова одевая очки на нос.

Люк понял, что совершил ошибку, потому что в очках парень выглядел еще милее.

\- Я Эштон, - сказал парень, широко улыбаясь и протягивая Люку руку.

Люк пожал руку, и Эштон восхищенно потряс ее. Немного чересчур восхищенно, может быть. Тем не менее, Люк думал, что это мило. - Я Люк.

Зеленоволосый парень за ними со стуком поставил напиток Люка на прилавок, проливая несколько капель шоколадного молока через край стаканчика.

\- Осторожно! - воскликнул Эштон прежде, чем повернуться к Люку. - Это Майкл. Добро пожаловать в "Неверлэнд".

Люк повернулся, чтобы взять свой горячий шоколад и помахал пальцами Майклу, но тот только задрал нос и испарился в подсобке.

\- Как я уже говорил, не очень хорошо ладит с людьми, - сказал Эштон, показывая Люку извинительную улыбку.

Люк пожал плечами. - Ничего, - сказал он, садясь за один из столов. Эштон сразу же сел напротив него.

\- Так... что ты делаешь тут? Не то, чтобы я не рад, что ты тут. Просто, не так много людей приходят сюда, если быть честным, - сказал Эштон, подпирая голову руками и выжидающе смотря на Люка.

\- Эм, я просто искал работу, но дела шли не очень, так что я решил взять короткий перерыв, - сказал Люк, указывая на свой горячий шоколад.

Эштон неожиданно выпрямился, смотря на Люка искрящимися глазами. - Ты ищешь работу? Мы ищем сотрудников! - сказал он возбуждено, убегая к прилавку, чтобы вернуться с листком бумаги и ручкой.

\- Вот, напиши свой номер телефона и имя, и я отдам это своему боссу. Он, возможно, будет притворяться, что тебе нужно пройти через испытательный срок, но на самом деле ты первый возможный сотрудник, которого мы можем нанять за последние две недели, так что я совершенно точно уверен, что ты получишь работу, - пробормотал Эштон, буквально впихивая бумагу и ручку Люку в руки. Люк немного ошарашенно смотрел на бумагу, но затем Эштон начал подталкивать его руку локтем, и он написал свои телефон и имя почти на автопилоте.

Работа - это работа, серьезно. К тому же, он будет совершенно не против провести немного больше времени с этим милым жизнерадостным парнем напротив него.

Люк допил свой горячий шоколад и ушел из кофейни вскоре после этого, махая Эштону, который с возбуждением махал в ответ и кричал "Скоро увидимся!".

Когда Люк вышел из торгового центра, он не мог сдержать улыбку, расползающуюся по его лицу. В конце концов это был удачный день.

 

 

_____________

 

 

Люк получил работу. Его новый босс и правда делал вид, что Люку надо пройти испытательный срок и доказать, что он очевидно "тот самый", но, тем не менее, он получил работу и он никогда не был так счастлив.

Побег отсюда стал еще на один маленький шаг ближе.

Сама по себе работа довольно-таки веселая. Он до сих пор не преуспел в отношениях с Майклом, но Эштон - взрыв энергии, который всегда рядом. И у них никогда на самом деле не бывает много посетителей, что оставляет уйму времени, чтобы слоняться без дела.

\- Хорошо, ты берешь те два стула и ставишь их сюда, потому что они немного больше, и, я думаю, у нас тут прочная база нашей пирамиды, - Эштон инструктировал Люка, стоя на столе.

Люк закатил глаза, но притащил стулья к Эштону в любом случае. Тот взгромоздил их на верхушку идеальной линии столов, которую он сделал ранее.

Они были на полпути постройки их довольно-таки приличной, хоть и немного шаткой пирамиды, когда внутрь вошла группа хихикающих девочек. Люк и Эштон замерли, оба со стульями в руках.

\- Здравствуйте, дамы, - в конце концов сказал Эштон, выбрасывая стул, который упал на пол с громким стуком, который заставил Люка съежиться, прежде чем пройти к группе девочек.

\- Извините за беспорядок... перестановка, - сказал Эштон, проходя за стойку, чтобы принять заказы хихикающих девочек.

\- Да, мне действительно нравится то, что вы сделали с этим местом, - вдруг сказал Майкл, появляясь из подсобки и пробегаясь глазами по беспорядку из столов и стульев в комнате. Он звучал саркастически. Люк думал, что, возможно, так и есть.

Девочки заплатили за свои напитки и вышли из кофейни, но перед этим, по крайней мере две из них, подсунули Эштону записки с телефонами. Люк закатил глаза. Эштон подмигнул девочкам, но потом быстро бросил записки в мусорное ведро через минуту после ухода девочек.

Люк приподнял бровь, потому что, если не считать количество хихиканий, девочки были, вообще, достаточно милыми. Эштон пожал плечами. - Не мой тип, если честно. Не мой пол.

Что было, ну, в общем.. Это делало все немного интереснее для Люка. Потому что он думал, что Эштон был достаточно милый, но тот факт, что он гей, делало его также немного более доступным. - Да, то же самое, - сказал Люк, смотря прямо на Эштона, который улыбнулся в ответ, прежде чем поднять стул, который он бросил на пол раньше.

\- Знаешь, я не думаю, что это сработает в конце концов. Мы просто не созданы, чтобы быть строителями пирамид, я думаю. Давай уберем все это, - сказал он, ставя стул на четыре ножки.

"Убираться" очевидно означает, что Люк убирается, пока Эштон сидит на столе и утверждает, что он Фараон Египта и, следовательно, ему не надо ничего делать.

Люк смотрит на Майкла в поиске помощи, но Майкл лишь качает головой и шевелит губами, изрекая "Ты думал, что это была хорошая идея, ты и убирай".

Люк хотел не согласиться с ним, потому что он с самого начала не думал, что это была хорошая идея, но потому ему, возможно, пришлось бы объяснять, что он не может сказать "нет" Эштону, потому что у него есть _ямочки_ , что означает, что Люк, скорое всего, сделает все, что Эштон скажет, потому что он становится слабым, когда дело касается ямочек. Поэтому он продолжает молчать.

 

 

________

 

\- Что ты делаешь? - спросил Люк, заходя в "Неверлэнд" несколькими днями позже. Это прозвучало не совсем как вопрос, скорее как утверждение, потому что на часах половина седьмого утра и Люк устал, и Эштон лежит на полу, смотря на что-то в углу комнаты с биноклем в руках.

\- Тихо, я думаю, я только что видел его, - прошлепал Эштон, рассеянно махая рукой в сторону Люка.

\- Видел _что_ , Эштон? - спросил Люк, смотря вниз на парня. Ему было интересно, где Майкл. Майкл, скорее всего, убрался нахрен отсюда в ту самую минуту, когда Эштон начал размахивать биноклем. Умный парень. Люк хотел бы так же махнуть рукой на Эштона, но тот лежит на полу, и его рубашка немного задралась, и Люк может видеть небольшую полоску загорелой спины, и изгиб задницы Эштона более виден сейчас, и Люк просто правда становится слабым, когда дело касается милых мальчиков

\- _Монстра_ , - пробормотал Эштон, неожиданно по-змеиному подползая ближе к углу комнаты.

Люк изогнул бровь.

\- Монстра?

\- Да. Монстра, - закивал Эштон.

\- Теперь у нас тут монстр? Ты знаешь, даже если это и так, я почти уверен, что охота на монстров не наш род работы. Может тебе лучше оставить это, ну, ты знаешь, профессионалам? - сказал Люк немного раздраженно. Ему нужен был кофе. Ему также нужно, чтобы Эштон перестал смотреть на него с этими очаровательно надутыми губами.

\- Я _и есть_  профессионал, - сказал Эштон и неожиданно шагнул вперед с криком "АГА!", прежде чем прыгнуть обратно на ноги, держа крошечного котенка в своих руках. - Видишь! Я говорил тебе, что там был монстр! - возбужденно сказал Эштон, подходя к Люку и баюкая котенка на руках. Котенок мягко мяукнул.

\- Знаешь, когда ты сказал "монстр", я ожидал нечто немного более... опасное. Не это очаровательное маленькое существо, - вздохнул Люк.

Эштон нахмурился.

\- Не надо недооценивать Нибс, Люк. Он опасное животное. Смотри, у него даже есть когти! - сказал Эштон, поднимая лапу котенка и махая ей в сторону Люка.

\- Ты дал ему имя. Естественно, - сказал Люк. Это прозвучало немного более нежно, чем он намеревался.

\- Да! Вообще, я подумал, что это может быть неплохим дополнением к магазину. Мы могли бы поставить небольшую корзинку в углу и молоко, и еду, и люди могли бы ласкаться с ним. Это хорошая идея, правда?

Не правда. Это худшая идея на свете, потому что это означает, что Эштон будет обниматься с этим котенком _все время_  (он знает Эштона достаточно хорошо, чтобы сказать, что он не сможет сопротивляться) и это, возможно, будет выглядеть очаровательно, и Люк _умрет_. К тому же, Эштон будет делать еще меньше работы, но не то чтобы он уже делал многое, на самом деле, так что, это не такая уж и проблема.

Но Эштон смотрит на него этими большими щенячьими глазами и надутыми губами, к тому же он держит _котенка_. Люк так сильно слаб.

\- Откуда? Откуда он взялся вообще? - спросил Люк, пытаясь избежать ответа.

Эштон пожал плечами. - Я думаю, с улицы. Должно быть проскользнул внутрь, когда мы закрывались вчера, потому что он был уже тут, когда я пришел утром. Но он выглядит довольно изголодавшимся, так что, я не думаю, что у него есть хозяин, - внезапно глаза Эштона расширились. - О мой бог, Люк, а что, если там есть _еще_? - сказал он, и неожиданно маленький котенок _Нибс_  был спихнут Люку в руки, а Эштон убежал на кухню, где находилась дверь на улицу.

Люк вздохнул и начал рассеянно ласкать Нибс. - Он сумасшедший, правда? - сказал Люк, смотря вслед Эштону. Нибс мяукнул. Люк глубокомысленно покивал, будто он абсолютно точно понял, что сказал котенок. - Да, то же самое.

 

________

 

Там и правда были еще котята.

Шесть. И они очаровательны. И после того, как парни получили разрешение от своего босса оставить их, Эштон дал им их собственную маленькую корзиночку в углу кафе, и он обнимался с ними так много, что котята несомненно приняли Эштона, как своего лидера и просто следовали за ним повсюду.

Люк, конечно, тот, кто должен заботиться о них, проверять, что у них всегда достаточно еды и воды, и, что они делают свои дела на улице, но он не против, потому что это значит, что он может смотреть, как Эштон объясняет котятам, что пол это лава, и они должны карабкаться по столам, чтобы не сгореть (котята, однако, не понимают его (очевидно) и просто цепляются за его штанины и врезаются друг в друга).

Майклу котята тоже понравились, что удивляет. Люк всегда забывает, что Майкл мириться с тараканами Эштона уже долго, и он может закатывать глаза и много вздыхать, но он становится очень опытным в принятии каждой прихоти Эштона.

Люк наблюдает, как один из котят прыгает с прилавка на плечо Майкла и пытается поймать лапами пряди зеленых волос, заставляя Майкла смеяться и пытаться снять котенка с плеча.

Котята привлекают и новых посетителей. Люди, которые пьют свой кофе, смотря на котят, начинают ходить около магазина, иногда играя с ними или позволяя спать на коленях.

Минус всего этого в том, что у Люка гораздо меньше времени, чтобы болтаться рядом с Эштоном. Вместо этого он стоит за прилавком, помогая Майклу делать напитки, когда Эштон воодушевленно общается с посетителями, пока "подметает полы" (по крайней мере, он держит швабру, что уже гораздо больше, чем от него можно ожидать, серьезно).

Но это также значит, что у Люка есть гораздо больше времени, чтобы смотреть на Эштона. Чтобы смотреть, как он работает и взаимодействует с людьми с этой маленькой улыбкой на лице, которая заставляет Люка хотеть стиснуть его щеки и оставлять маленькие поцелуи на его носу, и, черт, Люк так запал на этого парня.

\- Земля вызывает Люка. Прием? - сказал кто-то, махая рукой перед его лицом. Это был Майкл, который свирепо смотрел на него.

\- Вернись к работе, - сказал он, впихивая бумажный стаканчик в руки Люку.

Люк вздохнул. Некоторые вещи никогда не изменятся.

 

____

 

\- Люк?

\- Я тут! - крикнул Люк из глубины маленькой кухни, которая находилась за прилавком. У них закончились кексы, так что он решил приготовить новые, и, так как он не слишком занят, он решил лучше подождать, пока они будут готовы, чем вернуться за прилавок, чтобы лицезреть гнев Майкла.

\- О, вот ты где, - Эштон внезапно появился из-за прилавка и улыбнулся Люку.

\- Здесь я, - сказал Люк немного неуверенно, разводят руками. Он сидел на столе около плиты, но спрыгнул сразу же, как увидел, что Эштон держит свою руку, по которой течет кровь.

\- Черт, Эш, что случилось? - спросил Люк, подбегая к Эштону и хватая его руку, чтобы осмотреть рану.

\- Один из котят немного побуянил, - сказал Эштон, пожимая плечами.

Люк кивнул, не особо обращая внимания на ответ, уже хватая чистое полотенце. Он намочил его и аккуратно дотронулся до руки Эштона. - Тебе надо быть осторожнее с ними, Эш, - сказал Люк, вытирая большую часть крови. Царапины на самом деле не так уж и плохо выглядели, они были достаточно маленькими, но обильно кровоточили.

Эштон посмотрел вниз.

\- Да, я знаю, просто... они такие милые, знаешь? - спросил Эштон, поднимая глаза и смотря на Люка сквозь ресницы.

\- Да, я знаю, - вздохнул Люк.

Эштон выглядел немного расстроенным, и Люк почти инстинктивно наклонился и оставил несколько мягких поцелуев на царапинах.

Когда он отодвинулся, он замер, потому что " _что за черт почему он сделал это что с ним случилось что ударило ему в голову"._

Когда он наконец набрался мужества и посмотрел на Эштона, то увидел, что тот слегка покраснел, но он улыбался и промямлил тихое "спасибо".

Люк быстро сосредоточился на руке Эштона, завязывая небольшую повязку на раны, прежде чем отпустить его.

Люк отчаянно пытался успокоить бабочек в своем животе, пока смотрел, как Эштон уходит с кухни.

Он совершенно задолбался.

 

__________

 

Суть в том, что после всего этого происшествия с поцелуем, Эштон, кажется, начал флиртовать с Люком гораздо больше, чем он делал это раньше. Вообще, Эштон как бы флиртует со всеми, и он также флиртовал с Люком, но Люк уверен, что Эштон теперь флиртует с ним постоянно.

Хотя, он не может быть полностью уверен, с ним никогда не флиртовали милые парни. С ним на самом деле не флиртовал никто. Это немного смущает. Это очень смущает. Люк решил просто игнорировать это.

 

_______

 

\- Как ты думаешь, будет нормально, если я покрашу стены в розовый? Магазин станет более цветным, - спросил Эштон, смотря на Люка снизу вверх. В настоящее время у них был перерыв, и погода была такой хорошей, так что они решили посидеть снаружи. В ту же минуту как Люк сел, Эштон лег и устроил голову на его коленях. И теперь Люк пытался дышать, чувствуя тепло тела Эштона на своих бедрах.

\- Да, конечно, - ответил Люк, не особо задумываясь, потому что _Эштон_  лежит на его коленях и смотрит на него снизу этими большими глазами, и его щека испачкана шоколадом, так что Люку приходится сопротивляться желанию наклониться и сцеловать этот чертов шоколад.

\- Или в зеленый. Зеленый будет тоже круто смотреться. Но только в зеленый, как, знаешь, лайм, а не темно-зеленый, - продолжил Эштон, все еще смотря на Люка яркими светящимися глазами.

\- Но это будет выглядеть, как волосы Майкла. Ему это не понравится, - возразил Люк, рассеянно запуская руку в кудри Эштона и осторожно играя с прядями.

Эштон сразу же закрыл глаза и тихо выдохнул.

\- Желтый?

Люк сморщил нос.

\- Желтый такой безобразный цвет.

\- Да, -промямлил Эштон, явно больше не интересуясь темой разговора, вместо этого он еще раз тихо выдохнул.

На какое-то время стало тихо. Люк сидел и восхищался Эштоном (как же иначе), вплетая пальцы в его волосы. Эштон, судя по всему, спал. Единственным признаком того, что он жив были звуки, которые он время от времени издавал.

Пока Люк смотрел на Эштона, он понял, что вот оно.

Вот превосходный момент пригласить Эштона на настоящее свидание.

Но в тот момент, когда он открыл рот, дверь магазина внезапно открылась и на улицу вышел раздраженный Майкл.

\- Ваш перерыв закончился уже почти пять минут назад. Тащите свои задницы внутрь, ленивые идиоты, - проворчал он, и Эштон внезапно вскочил с колен Люка.

\- Котята! - воскликнул он радостно, прежде чем запрыгнуть внутрь. Майкл улыбнулся ему, но его выражение лица снова стало прежним, когда он повернулся к Люку.

\- Я слежу за тобой, - тихо приговорил Майкл, когда Люк проходил мимо него, и тот непонимающе посмотрел на него.

\- Если ты, мать твою, обидишь его, я найду тебя, Хеммингс, - объяснил Майкл, и Люк поспешил войти внутрь, чтобы избежать смертельного взгляда, который Майкл посылал ему.

Что же, ладно.

 

________

 

Возможно, это стало постоянным. Эштон и Люк проводили свой перерыв на улице. Иногда Эштон клал голову Люку на колени и требовал, чтобы тот гладил его волосы, а иногда они просто сидели рядом и разговаривали. Иногда Эштон поднимал Люка на ноги, включал дерьмовую музыку на своем телефоне и заставлял Люка танцевать с ним.

\- You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen!* - орал Эштон в такт музыке, вращаясь на месте посреди улицы. - Давай же, Люк! - сказал он и схватил Люка за руки, вытягивая его к себе. Люк просто споткнулся вперед.

Эштон засмеялся, хватая его за бедра, чтобы помочь удержать равновесие, и, может быть, его руки находились там немного дольше, чем необходимо. Но прежде чем Люк успел сконцентрироваться на этом, он был втянут в пируэт, и они просто кружились и кружились, пока не почувствовали головокружение и не рухнули на пол, смеясь.

Это весело. Люк действительно веселится и каждый раз, когда он разговаривает с Эштоном, он влюбляется в него немного больше.

Это просто, Эштон заставляет его чувствовать себя _живым_. Люк всегда чертовски стремился вырасти и быть взрослым, и поступить в колледж, и добиться вещей, которые он всегда как бы забывал, чтобы насладиться своим детством, пока он не подумал, что стало слишком поздно.

Но Эштон показывает ему, что никогда не поздно веселиться и вести себя немного по-детски, и это действительно освежает.

Он нуждался в этом. Он нуждался в ком-то, кто покажет ему как быть ребенком, прежде чем он уедет после лета, чтобы стать настоящим взрослым, и он благодарен за это.

Он так же влюбился в Эштона, но это незначительная деталь.

*ABBA - Dancing Queen Ты танцующая королева, молодая и нежная, тебе только 17!


	2. Глава 2

Есть парень, который приходит теперь постоянно. У него блестящие черные волосы и мускулистые руки с татуировками, разбросанными по ним. И Люк даже не знает его имени, потому что никто еще не представил его, но он, кажется, знает Майкла (хотя бы ладит с Майклом). И он флиртует с Эштоном, и Люк не ревнует, он не ревнует, он определенно не ревнует. 

За исключением того, что он, возможно, ревнует. Немного. 

Просто, парень продолжает разговаривать с Эштоном и посылать ему милые улыбки, и подмигивать, и Эштон делает все то же самое в ответ. Все эти смазливые улыбочки и милые смешки, и Люк собирается убиться головой об стену. 

У него даже нет права, чтобы злиться на парня, потому что Эштон не его и Эштон может делать все, что он, мать его, захочет. И он даже не знает, что нравится Люку, так что он не делает это специально. 

Просто это больно.

Люк действительно думал, что они придут к чему-то, думал, что их с Эштоном флирт в конечном итоге приведет к настоящим свиданиям и короткому летнему роману, прежде чем Люк уберется отсюда. И Люк хотел этого всего, правда хотел. 

Он до сих пор хочет. 

Но сейчас Эштон кладет голову на руки, чтобы пристально смотреть на парня сквозь ресницы, и парень ухмыляется Эштону. И неожиданно появляется Майкл, и смеется над чем-то, что сказал парень, и серьезно? 

Люк, если честно, чувствует себя лишним. Будто он прижался носом к окну дома, в котором проходит вечеринка, на которую его не пригласили. 

Эштон смеется и откидывает голову назад, и у него появляются морщины около глаз. И Люк просто хочет свернуться на полу и полежать так немного. 

___________

В конце концов он узнает имя парня. 

Калум. 

Он знает это только потому, что однажды утром он вошел внутрь и застал Эштона с этим парнем, стоящих за прилавком и улыбающихся друг другу. Парень подвинул к Эштону листок и сказал "Напиши мне, ладно? Нам надо обсудить время и место". И Эштон кивнул. Парень направился к выходу, но Эштон закричал "Пока, Калум!", и вот как Люк узнал его имя. 

И вот как он узнал, что у Эштона будет свидание. 

Он, вроде как, хочет плакать, потому что он был слишком медлительным, и парня, в которого он влюбился, уводит другой. Но сейчас 8 утра и Эштон тут, и Люк не может плакать сейчас. Не здесь. 

Во время следующего перерыва Эштон возбужденно скакал вокруг Люка, пытаясь вытащить его на улицу, но Люк отказался, сказав, что начинает заболевать и лучше ему остаться внутри. Эштон надулся, но в конечном итоге ушел без него. 

Люк смотрел как он уходит с грустной улыбкой на лице. 

________

Люк искренне думал, что он выше этого. Он думал, что он выше того, чтобы раскисать, выше того, чтобы позволить печали просочиться в его разум. Пока это все не отяготило его. И все, чего он хотел - забыть, забыть, забыть. 

Забыть о том, как Эштон улыбается, смеется, разговаривает. Забыть о том, что Эштон идет на свидание с кем-то еще и, что он никогда не будет его. Забыть о Калуме и его идиотских тату. Забыть обо всем. 

Так что он идет в небольшой местный бар и сидит там один, заказывая пиво. И еще одно, и еще одно, и потом еще. Он знает, что это уже его четвертый бокал, и мир начинает кружиться, а разум затуманивается. И он начинает забывать, но этого не достаточно, потому что он все еще помнит то чувство, когда он вплетает пальцы в волосы Эштона. Помнит ощущение его головы на своих ногах, помнит какого это, чувствовать Эштона близко. Так что он заказывает еще одно пиво. 

К тому времени как он потерял счет мир уже кружится, и все раскачивается в беспорядке. И Люк уверен, если он сейчас встанет, то он сразу же упадет на пол и просто останется лежать там на какое-то время. И это даже не стоит того, потому что он все еще помнит. Помнит Эштона, его запах, его смех. И это ужасно. 

Он не думает, что когда-либо сможет забыть Эштона, потому что он видит его глаза перед своим взором так четко, и они кажутся взволнованными, что странно, потому что Люк не думает, что когда-либо видел Эштона взволнованным. Но это нормально, потому что это выглядит мило. И это последняя вещь которую он помнит, прежде чем все стало черным. 

_________

Люк проснулся от луча солнца, светящего ему в глаза, и сильного стука в висках. Он попытался открыть глаза, но закрыл их в тот же момент, потому что это больно. Он простонал и потянулся к своей тумбочке, где должен стоять стакан воды, как всегда. 

За исключением того, что тумбочка оказалась немного дальше, чем обычно, и Люк придвинулся к краю кровати, чтобы достать до нее. Но внезапно он схватился за пустое пространство, потерял баланс и сразу свалился с кровати. 

\- Черт! - воскликнул Люк, хватаясь за голову. 

\- Следи за языком, Хеммингс, - сказал голос в дверном проеме, и Люк моментально распахнул глаза, потому что это не голос его матери. И не отца. Нет, это... это голос Эштона. 

\- Эш? - пробормотал Люк и услышал смех со стороны дверного проема. 

Он сфокусировал взгляд на том месте, откуда был слышен смех, и вернулся в реальность, понимая, что это не его комната. 

Где он, черт подери? 

\- Ты в моей комнате, - сказал Эштон, очевидно заметив потерянное выражение лица Люка. - Ты "немного" перебрал вчера. И я отвез тебя домой, - сказал он, неловко потирая затылок. 

Люк простонал, пряча лицо в руках. Воспоминания прошлой ночи нахлынули на него.  
\- О мой Бог, ты был там? - промямлил Люк. 

\- Да, я эм... я хожу выпить туда иногда. Не ожидал наткнуться на пьяного в говно Люка Хеммингса, но это был приятный сюрприз, - сказал Эштон, наконец подходя к Люку и помогая ему подняться с пола, на котором он до сих пор лежал. 

Люк заметил, что Эштон был в одних боксерах, так же, как и он сам, и он внезапно побледнел.  
\- О мой Бог, мы не могли. Мы не сделали ничего, правда? - спросил Люк, находясь немного в ужасе. Бог его знает, на что он способен будучи пьяным. 

Эштон засмеялся.  
\- Не беспокойся. Ничего не было. 

Люк вздохнул с облегчением. 

\- Хоть ты и пытался меня поцеловать, но я вежливо отказался, потому что ты был вдрызг пьяный, а я хотел бы, чтобы ты помнил наш первый поцелуй, - сказал Эштон с ухмылкой и что. 

Люку понадобилось немного времени, чтобы осмыслить это, потому что в висках у него до сих пор стучало, и он чувствовал себя как плесень, но Эштон хочет поцеловать его. Или, по крайней мере, это то, что Эштон подразумевал. И он также пытался поцеловать Эштона, и он уверен, что его голова скоро взорвется. 

\- Что? - в конечном итоге прохрипел Люк, и Эштон улыбнулся, подавая ему стакан воды и аспирин. 

\- Просто прими это и оденься, я буду ждать тебя на кухне с завтраком, - сказал Эштон, прежде чем поцеловать Люка в лоб, поднять с пола футболку и выйти из комнаты. 

Люк, если честно, был очень запутан тем, что случилось, но он слишком устал и его похмелье слишком сильное, чтобы действительно серьезно думать над этим. Так что он просто выпил аспирин и взял футболку с пола, как раньше сделал Эштон. Надев ее на себя он заметил, что она немного пахнет Эштоном, и, что он тоже немного пахнет Эштоном. 

Он посмотрелся в зеркало и быстро пробежал рукой по волосам, чтобы заставить себя выглядеть немного более презентабельно, даже если это было безнадежно. 

В конце концов он вышел из комнаты в поисках кухни, которую нашел достаточно быстро, потому что Эштон живет в маленькой квартирке. 

Он открыл дверь и увидел Эштона, который жарил блинчики, громко подпевая радио. Он так и не надел штаны и покачивал задницей в такт музыке. И это было отчасти мило и отчасти так сексуально, и, черт, что же Люк сделал, чтобы заслужить это. 

Внезапно Эштон повернулся к нему, широко улыбаясь, и усадил его на один из стульев за маленьким кухонным столом, передал ему тарелку с блинчиками и спросил, не хочет ли он чего-нибудь выпить, после чего отошел сделать блинов себе. Люк сидел со странным чувством покоя и домашнего уюта. 

Он должен чувствовать себя неловко, он правда должен, потому что он напился, в конце-то концов, он так напился, что пытался поцеловать Эштона, и Эштон был все еще достаточно добр, чтобы привести его к себе домой и уложить спать, и приготовить завтрак утром. И это должно быть буквально самым неловким событием на всем свете, но Эштон стоит у плиты, задавая ему вопросы о работе и о том, что он собирается делать позже, и это действительно нормально. Совершенно не неловко. 

До тех пор пока Эштон не сел напротив него, подперев голову руками.  
\- Так, насчет вчерашней ночи... - начал он и Люк застонал. 

\- Можем мы не разговаривать об этом, пожалуйста? Я был в плохом месте и мог сказать или сделать то, что не хотел, и я был действительно так пьян. И мне жаль, ладно? Но спасибо, что позаботился обо мне, не каждый сделал бы это, - промямлил Люк, стараясь не смотреть на Эштона и вместо этого фокусируя взгляд на своих блинах. 

-Плохое место? Что случилось? С тобой все нормально? - спросил Эштон, и он звучал искренне взволнованным, что странно. Люк не думал, что Эштон вообще когда-либо переживает из-за чего-либо. 

\- Нет, нет, все в порядке, я думал, что алкоголь был решением. Что алкоголь поможет мне забыть, но все, что он сделал - это дал мне ужасную головную боль и невозможность восстановить события прошлой ночи. И я до сих пор не забыл, - потряс головой Люк. 

Сказав это вслух Люк задумался, делал ли Эштон для Калума то, что он делает для него. Он думал, спланировали ли они уже свое свидание. Будет ли Калум спать в кровати, в которой спал Люк, за исключением, что он будет спать рядом с Эштоном. Будет ли Калум сидеть на этом самом стуле, смотря на Эштона с маленькими сердечками в глазах и мягкой улыбкой на лице. Нагнется ли Калум к Эштону, чтобы поцеловать его в щеку. И, если честно, Люк чувствовал себя так, будто его сейчас стошнит. 

\- Люк? Ты уверен, что с тобой все хорошо? - Эштон все еще звучал взволнованным, и Люк слабо улыбнулся. 

\- Да, просто похмелье, знаешь, - промямлил Люк и положил последний кусок блина обратно на тарелку. Он внезапно перестал чувствовать себя голодным. 

\- Люк, я хочу спросить тебя кое-что и мне нужно, чтобы ты пообещал ответить честно, - сказал Эштон, играя руками с вилкой. Он нервничал, и Люк немного растерялся. 

\- Да, конечно, обещаю. 

\- Хотел бы, - начал Эштон, смотря на него сквозь ресницы. - Хотел бы ты все еще поцеловать меня теперь, когда ты трезв?

Люк замер. Люк в буквальном смысле замер, с куском блина на вилке, находящейся на полпути к его рту, и уставился на Эштона с паникой в глазах. 

У него есть два варианта сейчас. Сказать "да" и посмотреть, что произойдет, возможно смущая себя, возможно теряя дружбу с Эштоном, но в конце концов он будет жить со знанием, что он пытался. Что он сделал это и не обманул ни себя, ни Эштона. 

Или солгать и никогда не узнать, может ли у них с Эштоном что-то получиться. 

Это напомнило ему о том, что у них с Эштоном в любом случае ничего не получится, с тех пор, как у Эштона есть Калум. 

\- Это имеет значение? Я имею в виду, не то, чтобы это изменит что-то, - сказал Люк, стараясь не выдавать эмоций. 

\- Почему нет? - нахмурился Эштон 

\- Серьезно, Эштон? - сказал Люк, немного повысив голос. - Почему нет? Ты, мать твою, серьезно? Ты заставляешь меня признать, что то, что я может быть хочу поцеловать тебя не изменит ничего! Черт подери, чувак, это изменит многое! Мы будем чувствовать себя адски неловко, Эш. Я имею в виду, у тебя есть парень, Бога ради! - выплюнул Люк, агрессивно отодвигая от себя тарелку, не чувствуя больше голода. 

\- Парень? - спросил Эштон, растерянно нахмурившись. 

\- Или человек, с которым ты встречаешься, или секс приятель, или кем бы Калум не был для тебя, - проворчал Люк, складывая руки. 

\- Калум? - потерянно спросил Эштон, прежде чем начать смеяться. 

\- Что же, я рад, что хоть кому-то из нас это кажется веселым, - промямлил Люк, но он уверен, что Эштон не слышал его. 

\- Мы с Калумом не встречаемся, Люк, мы просто друзья. Вообще-то, даже не друзья. Он друг Майкла и он только что переехал сюда, и ему нужно жилье. Я помогал ему найти квартиру, потому что у меня есть связи тут и там. Я не знаю, почему ты подумал, что мы с ним можем встречаться, но, черт, нет. Он на самом деле не мой тип, - объяснил Эштон. - Он дал мне свой номер, чтобы я мог показать ему квартиру, которую снимал один из моих друзей. 

\- Вы двое флиртовали, - пробубнил Люк, и на этот раз Эштон услышал его. 

\- Что такое небольшой флирт между друзьями, Люк? Это, честно говоря, не значило ничего. Не для меня. Я заинтересован в... кое-ком другом, - сказал Эштон, краснея и опуская взгляд на стол. 

Сердце Люка разбилось примерно в миллионный раз за последние несколько дней. Честно говоря, тот маленький кусочек надежды, что у него появился, после того как он узнал, что Калум и Эштон не встречаются, разбился снова этой чертовой бомбой. Люк собирается переехать в Антарктику и никогда больше не общаться с людьми. Он просто подружится со стаей пингвинов и будет притворяться одним из них до конца своей жизни. Да, это должно быть весело. Возможно, включая решительное уменьшение моментов, разбивающих его сердце. 

\- Оу, - было все, что сказал Люк, смотря на стол. 

\- Да, - сказал Эштон. - Ты все еще не ответил на мой вопрос. 

Люк резко поднял голову, неожиданно злясь снова.  
\- Серьезно, Эш? Ты не опустишь это просто так, правда? Хорошо тогда. Ты действительно хочешь знать, хочу ли я поцеловать тебя, когда я трезвый, Эш? Черт подери, да, я хочу. Черт, Эш, с тех пор как я встретил тебя все, чего я хочу - это поцеловать тебя, хорошо?  
Я, черт подери, хочу поцеловать тебя каждый раз, когда я прихожу утром на работу, и твои глаза так позитивно светятся возбуждением из-за нового дня, и я чувствую себя таким уставшим, но я все еще хочу прижаться губами к уголку твоих губ и пробубнить тебе "доброе утро", прежде чем приступить к работе.  
Я хочу, черт подери, поцеловать тебя, когда у нас перерыв и мы обедаем вместе, и ты танцуешь на улице, и я хочу схватить тебя в охапку и прижаться своими губами к твоим, чтобы мы просто могли забыть об окружающем мире, ты и я.  
И, черт возьми, я хочу поцеловать тебя прямо сейчас, Эштон. Все, что ты сделал сегодня до настоящего момента это разбил мое сердце, но я просто хочу схватить тебя, поднять на руки и усадить на этот чертов стол, и целовать тебя до тех пор, пока мы не сможем больше дышать. Вот, теперь ты получил его, свой чертов драгоценный ответ. Да, я хотел бы поцеловать тебя, когда я трезв, - Люк встал где-то на середине своей речи и сейчас возвышался над Эштоном, который смотрел на него снизу вверх с широко открытыми глазами. 

\- Я ухожу, - сказал Люк, когда тишина повисла между ними. Он вылетел из кухни по направлению к ванной, где, как он знал, все еще была его одежда. По пути он снял с себя футболку, которая была на нем, потому что запах Эштона внезапно начал душить его, и ему просто надо было дышать, дышать. 

\- Люк, подожди! – Люк слышал, что Эштон кричал ему вслед, но он просто игнорировал это, бросая футболку Эштона через всю комнату и пытаясь найти свою одежду. 

Неожиданно Эштон дернул Люка за руку и повернул к себе, так что теперь они находились лицом друг к другу, и хватка Эштона была железной, поэтому сбежать было невозможно, и Люк просто не мог дышать. 

\- Я когда-нибудь говорил, что не хочу поцеловать тебя в ответ? – спросил Эштон и неожиданно прижался губами к его. Это было неудобно, потому что они явно делали это под неправильным углом, и Эштон сделал это немного более агрессивно, чем нужно, но потом Люк расслабился, и Эштон отпустил его руку, так что он мог просто обвить руки вокруг шеи Эштона и черт.

Это все, о чем Люк когда-либо мечтал.

\- Подожди, - неожиданно пробормотал Люк, с сожалением отталкивая Эштона. – Как же твое увлечение? Тот человек, который тебе нравится?

Сбитое с толку лицо Эштона разгладилось, и он улыбнулся.

\- Это ты, идиот. Ты мое увлечение. Я вроде как запал на тебя в тот момент, когда ты заставил меня сесть на стул и нашел для меня очки. И потом ты мирился буквально со всем, что я делал, но все еще проверял, чтобы со мной не случилось ничего опасного, и я вроде влюбился в тебя немного.

Люк подавил невероятный порыв стукнуть себя ладонью по лбу. Они оба немного глупые, если честно.

\- Я, я просто, правда? 

Эштон улыбнулся.  
\- Да, правда, - ответил он, прежде чем снова поцеловать Люка.  
___________

Эштон подумал, что им надо сходить на свидание. Люк был согласен делать все, что Эштон говорит, пока он мог держать его за руку и целовать в щеку время от времени. 

Вот почему они в конечном итоге оказались на мини-гольфе на краю города в воскресенье днем, с клюшками для гольфа в руках и решительными выражениями лиц.

Ну, Эштон выглядел решительным. Люк просто выглядел немного взволнованным. 

\- Ты когда-нибудь играл в гольф раньше? – спросил Люк, наблюдая, как Эштон драматично машет клюшкой в разные стороны. 

-Неа, - ответил Эштон и повернулся, чтобы улыбнуться Люку. Не считая того, что он забыл, что все еще размахивает клюшкой и ударил себя по лицу. Люк правда очень старался не засмеяться над выражением лица Эштона.

\- О мой Бог, ты в порядке? – спросил Люк, когда Эштон яростно потер свою щеку.

\- Нет, это больно, - сказал Эштон, надувшись, и Люк быстро подошел ближе, чтобы лучше рассмотреть место, в которое ударила клюшка. 

Все не так плохо, щека просто немного покраснела, и там, возможно, появится синяк в течение следующих дней, но Эштон будет жить.

\- Все нормально, - сказал Люк, быстро прижимаясь губами к ушибу, точно так, как он делал в прошлый раз, когда Эштон поранился. С той только разницей, что в этот раз его не охватывала паника, когда он отодвинулся от Эштона. Он просто оставил руки на щеках Эштона, целуя его в губы.

\- Пойдем, воин мини-гольфа, время поиграть в сам гольф, - тихо проговорил Люк почти Эштону в губы, и тот улыбнулся.

\- Я определенно одержу верх, Хеммингс, просто подожди. В конце игры я буду победителем, а ты будешь плакать в углу, - сказал Эштон с озорным блеском в глазах. Он быстро поцеловал Люка в нос, прежде чем убежать к первой лунке, снова размахивая клюшкой и издавая крики, которые должны были быть боевым кличем.

Люк искренне удивлялся, куда он втянул себя, но он также не мог сдержать нежную улыбку, так что он просто взял свою клюшку для гольфа и мяч и последовал за Эштоном.  
_____  
Это катастрофа. Люк и Эштон оказались очень, очень плохими игроками в гольф, и все это закончилось тем, что они просто лежали на траве около лунок и кидали друг в друга мячики. 

В конечном итоге управляющий вежливо попросил их удалиться, заявляя, что они нарушают покой и, что это публичное место. 

\- Так что, если вы оба могли бы вести себя нормально или уйти, было бы прекрасно.

\- Я все еще победитель, - сказал Эштон, когда они покинули помещение. 

Люк приподнял брови.  
\- Эштон, ты пропустил буквально каждую лунку и бил меня каждый раз, когда наступала моя очередь, так что я был просто не в состоянии ударить правильно. Я не думаю, что это считается.

Эштон ухмыльнулся.  
\- Эй, я не говорил, что собираюсь выиграть честно, - сказал он, пиная бедром Люка.

Люк засмеялся и протянул Эштону руку, которую он сразу же сжал своей. Он переплел их пальцы, и Люк не мог привыкнуть к тому, насколько естественным это кажется, как естественно для него сжимать руку Эштона, смеяться с Эштоном, быть с Эштоном. 

Он чувствовал себя как дома.  
_____

На работе все как прежде или что-то в этом роде. Майкл до сих пор свирепо смотрит на Люка, Люк до сих пор выполняет всю работу, а Эштон до сих пор предпочитает общаться с посетителями и шутить с ними, на самом деле ничего не делая. 

Различие только в том, что теперь Эштон время от времени подходит к Люку и целует его в щеку, нос, уголок рта.

Каждый раз, когда это происходит, Люк улыбается шире и ярче, но не успевает он ответить на поцелуй, Эштон уже исчезает снова.

Это тот удобный ритм жизни, который они нашли для себя. Ходить на работу, потом скитаться по городу в поисках «приключений» (во всяком случае Эштон называет это так. Люк предпочитает «бездумно бродить пока Эштон не решит, что это абсолютно нормально – устроить драку в грязи посреди парка, что означает, что они придут домой покрытые толстым слоем грязи, но с довольными улыбками на лицах»). Иногда Люк остается на ночь у Эштона, иногда Эштон ночует у Люка (но после нескольких неловких моментов, когда к ним заглядывала мама, Люк предпочитает квартиру Эштона).

Все хорошо, мило и удобно.

И затем Люк получает письмо.

Или, что более необычно, он получает еще один чек с зарплатой. Он получал их уже какое-то время, конечно же, но затем пришел этот, и Люк смотрит на цифры после всей этой ненужной информации об отработанных часах и налогах, и прочем официальном хламе и он понимает, хватит.

У него есть достаточно денег, чтобы прожить первые месяцы самостоятельно в Лондоне, он может позволить себе квартиру, еду и остальные необходимые вещи. Он сделал это. 

Он может, наконец, уехать.

Зуд, который он испытывал под кожей годами, который говорил, что ему нужно уехать, что ему нужно убраться отсюда, нужно увидеть мир. Зуд, который пропал, когда Люк начал встречаться с Эштоном, вернулся обратно с новой силой. 

Ему нужно уехать, ему нужно это так сильно, ему нужно убраться отсюда, всегда нужно было и теперь он может. 

Он, наконец, может покинуть эту адскую дыру.

Он сбежал вниз по лестнице, крича свой маме по пути, и когда он сказал ей, он увидел по ее глазам, что она расстроена видеть, что ее маленький мальчик уезжает. Но она также знала, что это то, чего он хотел. То, что ему было нужно. Так что она просто обняла его, целуя в лоб и говоря, что она гордится им.  
____

\- Ты когда-нибудь думал о том, чтобы уехать? – Люк спросил Эштона позже этой ночью, когда они лежали на крыше высотки, в которой жил Эштон. Голова Эштона лежала на коленях Люка, пока он смотрел на сияющие звезды. 

\- Нет, а должен был? – ответил Эштон, и Люк не мог видеть его лица, но он слышал, что тот хмурится.

\- Я просто… Тебе никогда не становится, ну, скучно, например? От этого города, от людей в нем, от твоей жизни? – спросил Люк, думая о том зуде под кожей, что мучает его постоянно, заставляя хотеть сбежать, и гадая, какого это - никогда не чувствовать его. 

\- Неа. Тут достаточно приключений. Я не хочу покидать это место никогда, если быть честным. Я люблю этот город слишком сильно. Почему ты спрашиваешь? Тебе становится? – Эштон сел, поднимая голову с колен Люка.

\- Иногда, - сказал Люк, избегая глаз Эштона. Он не мог собраться и сказать Эштону про Лондон. Он не знал, как сказать ему, не хотел говорить ему, боясь, что Эштон разозлится. Боясь, что Эштон уйдет от него. 

Он знал, что ведет себя лицемерно, потому что в конечном итоге он будет тем, кто уедет, но он хотел провести эти последние пару недель с Эштоном, хотел, чтобы он был только его. Люк не хотел, чтобы его переезд в Лондон встал между ними, не хотел, чтобы все заканчивалось вот так. 

Все, что ему было нужно – это немного больше времени с Эштоном, прежде чем он готов будет уехать. Немного больше приключений, немного больше веселья, прежде чем он готов будет уехать и быть настоящим взрослым.

Ему просто нужен Эштон, серьезно. 

\- Оу, - сказал Эштон. Он лег обратно, но на этот раз рядом с Люком. Они рядом, но они не касаются друг друга, и Люку кажется, будто кто-то возвел Китайскую Стену между ними. Хотел бы он, чтобы он никогда не поднимал эту тему. 

\- Да, - в конце концов сказал Люк, прежде чем опять сфокусироваться на звездах. Они казались менее яркими, чем раньше.  
____

\- Что ты делаешь? – спросил Майкл, заглядывая Люку через плечо, пока тот был сосредоточен на экране своего компьютера. Это первая милая вещь, которую Майкл сказал ему когда-либо, и Люк пытается ухватиться за любую возможность начать дружескую беседу. 

\- Ищу квартиру в Лондоне, - сказал Люк, немного двигаясь в сторону, чтобы Майкл мог четко рассмотреть экран, где действительно был открыт сайт со списком сдаваемых квартир в Лондоне. 

Майкл свел брови на переносице.  
\- Квартира в Лондоне? Почему ты ищешь квартиру в Лондоне? 

\- Переезжаю туда, когда закончатся летние каникулы и работа. Поступил в университет там, - промямлил Люк, слишком сосредоточенный на одной спальне квартиры в центре Лондона, которая вообще-то была вне его бюджета. 

\- Подожди, ты уезжаешь? Ты переезжаешь в Лондон, - сказал Майкл, и это тот тон голоса, по которому Люк не может понять состояние Майкла, но он слишком сосредоточен на экране ноутбука, чтобы думать об этом.

\- Да, это всегда было моей мечтой - уехать из этого места, - пробормотал Люк, нажимая «ответить на предложение». 

\- И другой мечты никогда не было? – спросил Майкл, и эти странные нотки все еще есть в его голосе. 

\- Нет, вообще нет. У меня буквально нет причины оставаться тут, - пожал плечами Люк.

\- Оу.

Люк резко поднял голову, забывая про рекламу с прекрасной квартирой, про Майкла, стоящего прямо рядом с ним со злобной улыбкой на лице, и вместо этого сосредотачивая свое внимание на человеке, который только что говорил. На человеке, который стоял прямо перед ним. 

Эштон.

\- Эштон, я… - начал Люк, но Эштон оборвал его.

\- Пожалуйста, просто, просто оставь это в себе, - сказал он, прежде чем развернуться и выйти за дверь. 

Люк яростно повернулся к Майклу.  
\- Счастлив? 

\- Эй, это были твои слова, не мои, - Майкл поднял руки, защищаясь. 

И самое худшее, что Майкл прав. 

Люк сказал эти вещи в отвлеченном состоянии. Он сказал то, что было правдой. 

Уехать было его мечтой, покинуть это чертово место было всем, чего он хотел. 

Но он лгал Майклу, когда сказал, что у него не было новой мечты. Глубоко в подсознании он знал, что Эштон медленно становится его новой мечтой, его новым шансом на счастливый конец. Но он не может принять это. Потому что это значит, что ему придется отпустить все, чего он так добивался все эти годы, за что боролся. А он не настолько силен, он не может просто убежать от всего, чего он хотел так долго ради парня, которого даже толком не знает.

Но маленькая частичка его сердца кричала, что он должен бежать за Эштоном, должен исправить это. Потому что он лгал, он определенно лгал. Эштон стал столь же важен для него, как и дурацкое поступление в институт, столь же важен, как убраться отсюда. Может, даже важнее.

И он сделал это. В абсолютном безумии он побежал к двери, за которой скрылся Эштон. 

И действительно, когда он вышел на задний двор, на котором они разделили столько воспоминаний, Эштон был там. Он стоял, привалившись к стене спиной, слезы текли по его лицу сильным потоком. 

Он не замечал Люка до тех пор, пока тот не встал прямо перед ним, тогда Эштон поднял взгляд на высокого парня, тут же вытирая слезы и выпрямляясь. 

\- Привет, - сказал Люк, и Эштон лишь нахмурился. 

\- Чего ты хочешь? – Люк никогда не слышал, чтобы Эштон звучал так… жестко и грубо. Эштон всегда был наполнен солнцем и радугами, и внезапно вот он тут, стоит перед Люком с мокрыми полосками от слез на щеках и красными опухшими глазами, и хмурым выражением лица. И Люк понял, что это его вина, он заставил Эштона выглядеть так, он заставил Эштона чувствовать себя так. И Люк чувствовал, что тоже готов заплакать.

\- Я собирался сказать, - это было все, что произнес Люк и моментально съежился. Это было буквально худшим, что он мог сказать сейчас. 

\- Собирался? – прикрикнул Эштон, злость искрилась в его глазах, - Когда, Люк? В день отъезда? Находясь уже в аэропорте? Твою мать, ты собирался позвонить мне, уже приехав в Лондон? – Люк съеживался на каждом слове, пока не почувствовал, что Эштон возвышается над ним. 

\- Черт, Люк, я не ожидал, что эти отношения приведут нас куда-нибудь, но я просто думал… Я просто думал, что мы значили что-то друг для друга, ладно? И слышать как ты говоришь это… Слышать как ты говоришь, что уехать для тебя будет легко, что у тебя здесь ничего нет, твою мать, Люк, это больно! Это чертовски больно! – Эштон готов был заплакать снова, и Люк не хотел ничего больше, кроме как обнять его прямо сейчас и целовать его волосы, и сказать ему, что все будет хорошо. Но он знал, что не может. Он знал, что это не лучшая идея прямо сейчас. 

\- Я не имел в виду это. Я не хотел делать тебе больно. Ты просто… Ты значишь для меня много. Я просто… Я не хотел, не хотел, чтобы Майкл знал, как много ты для меня значишь. Ты не должен был слышать того, что я сказал, это не правда. – Люк слышал, как срывается его собственный голос, он был почти в панике. 

\- Но ты все-таки уезжаешь, - сказал Эштон.

Люк помотал головой.

\- Нет. Я не знаю, Эш. Я хочу, я правда хочу, но видеть, как ты убегаешь, как ты исчезаешь из моей жизни со скоростью света… Я не знаю, Эш, я правде не знаю. Я хочу остаться, правда. Просто уехать было моей мечтой, Эш. Это то, что я должен сделать, я чувствовал это всю мою жизнь. И я не могу просто отказаться от этого сейчас, не тогда, когда это так близко. Но ты, черт, Эш, ты значишь целый мир для меня, я не знаю, смогу ли я тебя оставить. 

\- Я заставлю тебя, - сказал Эштон с решительным взглядом. 

\- Что? – Люк приподнял бровь. 

\- Я заставлю тебя остаться, - сказал Эштон и сжал руками воротник рубашки Люка, притягивая его к себе, чтобы прижаться своими губами к его, и Люк моментально забыл о всех проблемах мира.  
_______

Они снова в порядке. Вроде того. Возможность того, что Люк уедет все еще висит над ними грозовым облаком, готовым взорваться и промочить их до нитки в любую секунду, но они в порядке.

Люк договорился с владельцем квартиры в Лондоне, чтобы он подержал ее для него немного, если Люк все-таки уедет. И Эштон обнимает Люка сильнее каждый раз, когда они видятся, и его поцелуи немного дольше, но они в порядке. 

Люк все еще ночует у Эштона иногда, и Эштон прижимается к нему так сильно, как это возможно, когда они спят. И иногда Люк просыпается от того, что Эштон водит пальцами по его груди и животу, будто он пытается запомнить контур каждого кубика на его животе, просто на всякий случай. Люк держит глаза закрытыми, претворяясь, что он спит. Но его сердце разбивается немного каждый раз. 

Этот чертов зуд под кожей все еще не исчез, зуд, который говорил, что ему нужно уехать, увидеть места, которые он так хотел увидеть, уехать в Лондон. Но этот же зуд побуждает его удалить билет на самолет, сказать владельцу квартиры, что он не будет снимать ее, завалиться с Эштоном на диван и обниматься с ним, пока на комнату не опустится темнота, и они не будут видеть даже очертания лиц друг друга в темноте. 

Люк наблюдает, как глаза Эштона блестят возбуждением, когда он рассказывает Люку о новом трюке, которому он пытается научить котят (если котят, вообще, можно чему-либо научить), и он размахивает руками, демонстрируя, как он собирается научить котенка претворяться мертвым, и Люк думает «Да, да, я могу остаться».

Но зуд не исчезает.  
_______ 

День перед отъездом. Завтра самолет из Австралии вылетает в Лондон, независимо от того, будет там Люк или нет.

Он в квартире Эштона, потому что… когда он не там в последние дни? И Эштон приготовил им ужин при свечах, и они обмениваются милыми улыбками весь вечер, и касаются друг друга ногами под столом, и это настолько по-домашнему, что Люк готов заплакать.

Они не упоминают Лондон в течение ужина, но когда они ложатся в кровать, и Эштон обнимает его поперек груди, а Люк прижимает его к себе, он слышит, как Эштон шепчет ему в ключицу «Останься, пожалуйста»

И Люк все еще не знает. Хоть его любовь к Эштону выросла еще больше, зуд, заставляющий уехать вырос тоже, и Люк просто не может выбрать. Но он знает, что это не то, что Эштон хочет слышать прямо сейчас, поэтому он просто шепчет «Останусь». И на секунду он искренне верит в это, искренне верит, что останется. 

Особенно, когда он чувствует, как Эштон улыбается ему в ключицу и прижимается немного ближе.  
____

Люк наблюдает, как дома становятся меньше, как улицы превращаются в маленькие линии, наблюдает, как город становится маленьким пятнышком на большом расстоянии. Он наблюдает за всем этим со своего места у окна в самолете. 

Он гадает, там ли Эштон, смотрит ли он вверх на небо, как Люк смотрит вниз. Он гадает, плакал ли Эштон, когда проснулся в пустой кровати, гадает, злится ли он. И самое главное, было ли правильным решением уехать. 

Он знает, что всегда будет часть его разума, которая будет жалеть, что он сел в самолет. Но он также знает, что он не мог остаться, потому что это свело бы его с ума. 

У него не было цели, к которой он стремился бы, не было никого, кроме Эштона, которому он надоел бы. И, в итоге, Эштон оставил бы его, ничего бы не вышло. 

В конечном итоге, это то, что он продолжает повторять себе. 

Самолет скрывается за облаками, и Люк надевает наушники, сбегая от посторонних звуков, закрывая глаза и пытаясь уснуть.  
_____

Он никогда не забывает. 

Он знакомится с другими людьми, дружит с другими людьми, любит других людей, но в глубине его сознания всегда всплывают зеленые глаза и яркая улыбка и он не думает, что они когда-либо оставят его. 

Ему нравится думать, что Эштон изменил его в лучшую сторону. Эштон заставил его почувствовать себя живым, Эштон научил его жить и не волноваться насчет того, что думают другие. 

Бывают дни, когда он хотел бы, чтобы он остался. Чтобы он проснулся тем утром, выключил бы будильник и прижал бы Эштона ближе к себе, засыпая снова, вместо того, чтобы аккуратно выбраться из его объятий и уйти, не бросая на кудрявого парня даже взгляда (зная, что в ту же минуту, как он посмотрел бы на него, он ни за что не уехал бы) 

Зуд ушел, исчез в ту же минуту, как Люк сошел с самолета в Лондоне, но его быстро заменило тяжелое чувство в его сердце. 

Лондон – это то место, где он живет сейчас, но его дом всегда будет в объятиях Эштона, даже если это то место, в которое он никогда не сможет вернуться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Черт, черт, черт, я выложила это.  
> Я не знаю, сколько прошло времени.  
> Вторая часть фика значит для меня немного больше, чем первая. Она напоминает мне о МОЕМ Эштоне и о НАШЕЙ истории, и это так чертовски приятно, и я плачу каждый раз, когда перечитываю и проверяю. И это мне тоже нравится.  
> Я надеюсь, что вам этот фик покажется таким же шикарным, каким он является для меня.  
> Я до последнего надеялась, что Лукас, черт его дери, останется. Но, увы, жизнь несправедлива.  
> Люблю вас всех. Выбирайте всегда тех, кого вы любите. Независимо о того, каков второй вариант.


End file.
